


forever more

by thehopefuldandelion



Series: miraculous one-shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Bakery, Chaste Kiss, Dating, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, First Dates, Freckles, Hydrangeas, In Love, Kisses, Ladybug - Freeform, Love, Love is in the Air, Marinette - Freeform, Paris (City), Pastries, Plagg - Freeform, Post Reveal, Seine River, Smitten Kitten, Spring, Tikki - Freeform, True Love, adrienette - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform, parks, princess and her cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopefuldandelion/pseuds/thehopefuldandelion
Summary: Adrien Agreste grinned at her remarks and swiftly pulled her onto his lap after taking a seat on the checkered blanket. He leaned forward and rubbed his nose against her freckled one. He loved her freckles. Sometimes, he would count each one as they lazied the day away.ora date by the Seine makes Adrien care for his girlfriend that much more
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: miraculous one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025074
Kudos: 47





	forever more

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally created for a story art challenge. I didn't win but I enjoyed writing forever more all the same.
> 
> enjoy :)

The city of Paris was blooming with love on that warm, spring day. Freshly baked pastries and perfectly cut flowers were sold by vendors yelling out among the crowd filled with locals and tourists alike. The river Seine seemed to be sparkling in the sun. This is why a twin tailed blunette could be found sitting on the water’s edge, basking in the vitamin D. 

She heard a rustle from the picnic basket behind her. “Marinette, you must reapply your sunscreen. I would prefer you not to get burned,” a small, squeaky voice bounced off the walls.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng shook her head and giggled, amused at Tikki’s concern. How fortunate it was that she ended up with a kwami who ate more than just cheese. She closed her eyes gently, savoring the cool breeze that brushed her bare shoulders. A boat honked its horn in the distance mingling with the shutter of a camera to her left. A shutter of a- _ wait what? _

As the designer turned her head to the left, she noticed a blonde with a tall stature smiling down at her. Marinette rolled her eyes and smirked. “Took you long enough. Did I interrupt your beauty sleep Mr. Model.”

Adrien Agreste grinned at her remarks and swiftly pulled her onto his lap after taking a seat on the checkered blanket. He leaned forward and rubbed his nose against her freckled one. He loved her freckles. Sometimes, he would count each one as they lazied the day away. 

“Not at all, M’lady. The only beauty here is you.” As a crimson color rose to her cheeks, he mentally pumped his fist in triumph. “So, what’s the agenda today, princess?”

“That’s up to me to know and you to follow.”

Adrien pouted in response and whined, “But Mari, I wanna know!”

Marinette stood up and folded the picnic blanket into the basket. She wanted today to be a surprise for her love. He had spent the past few weeks tirelessly posing for photo shoot after photo shoot just so he could make his own living and buy them an apartment with their own money. As time flew by, the model drifted from his father and wanted to be his own person, not a plaything. Marinette, of course, worked in the bakery and was interning at an eclectic fashion house. She would never ask Adrien to do all the work. At the moment, they lived in Marinette’s teeny attic room.

Regardless, she hoped that an outing would take his mind off of the stress that adulting induces. She grabbed his hand and helped him up. While they were walking along the Seine, he sneakily grabbed her waist and took the picnic basket out of her grasp. 

Marientte gasped and lightly smacked his shoulder. “Adrien!” She said in surprise. Before she could blink he had dipped her, his face close to hers. As they stared into emerald and crystal colored eyes alike, the two love birds took a brief second to enjoy the moment. Tender “I love you’s” were at the tips of their tongues just waiting to fly away. He carefully brought her right side up and this time threw his free arm around his shoulder. Eventually after a long day of activities, the blonde and the blunette stood across the street from the bakery near the park. 

Marinette pulled herself onto the ledge as her boyfriend and partner in crime stood next to her, admiring the view. She leaned her head back and put her weight on her hands, smelling the sweetness of the purple Hydrangeas buried behind her. She could remember just yesterday planting them there with the help of her father. The city neglected the park, unfortunately, and Marientte felt the need to plant something beautiful to raise the spirits of the locals. Thus, the birth of these specific Hydrangeas. She had read that Hydrangeas represent heartfeltness and appreciation. 

While Marinette had been enjoying herself to her thoughts and memories, Adrien stared at her and admired her beauty, She was so utterly talented, her dress designed and sewn with her own hands. She was adored by many, including him, simply because she smiled at everyone regardless of what they looked like or who they were. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was simply beautiful, both inside and out. The best part was, Adrien Agreste had the privilege of calling her  _ his girlfriend _ . 

His next move happened out of impulse. Adrien gently cupped Marientte’s cheek and touched his lips against hers. A fire sparked between them, unspoken and unseen, but felt deeply in their hearts. Their lips moved in tandem, powered by love and sweet caresses. The kiss was powerful, but soft. Both savoring the moment for as long as they possibly could. They pulled away out of the need to breath, not because of want. The boy decided that he would keep his lips glued to hers for eternity if it was possible. Once more, emerald met crystal, and their hearts were etched in the book of eternal love forever more.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on insta @marinetteblogg and tumblr @writingnette


End file.
